Kiss Me Sempai!
by 69ukeneji69
Summary: Hyuuga Neji siswa yang sangat cemerlang dalam olahraga tennis, hampir semua pertandingan ia menangkan. Suatu hari muncul Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anak bau kencur dimata Neji, yang berani mengajaknya bertanding dengan taruhan sebuah, ciuman? NaruNeji Baby!


Title : Kiss Me Sempai!

Disclaimer : Ampyun … Aye ngaku yang punya Akang Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary : Hyuuga Neji siswa yang sangat cemerlang dalam olahraga tennis, hampir semua pertandingan ia menangkan. Suatu hari muncul Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anak bau kencur dimata Neji, yang berani mengajaknya bertanding dengan taruhan sebuah , ciuman ?

.

.

.

Sekalipun Matahari sudah condong kearah barat, dan langit sudah mulai senja akan tetapi tidak menghentikan aktifitas dua pemuda yang bermandikan keringat, gerakan tangan dan tubuh yang tanggap dalam saling memukul sebuah bola kuning kearah lawan. Ya mereka hanya bermain tennis ( pasti pada mikir yang lain* Ditimpuk karena ganggu)

"Heh Uchiha aku mengalahkanmu lagi." Neji tersenyum kecil sembari melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat cukup kelelahan menjadi lawan tandingnya.

"Well play Hyuuga, well play." Sasuke itu pria terhormat oleh karena itu dia mau mengakui kekalahannya dari teman setim sekaligus teman sepermainannya sejak kecil tersebut.

"Ayo hari sudah terlalu sore." Neji menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hn" Sasuke memungut bola, dan raket. Neji yang sudah menggenggam raketnya berjalan duluan menuju ruang ganti.

"Kau tahu aku rasa, disini memang sudah tidak ada pemain yang sanggup mengalahkanku." Ujar Neji sembari mengganti kaos olahraganya yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Hn, jangan terlalu sombong Hyuuga." Ujar Sasuke kalem. Tapi ia tidak membantah karena hal itu memang suatu Neji walaupun baru kelas 2 dia sudah menjadi Ketua Club Tennis dan setiap pertandingan dia selalu memenangkannya.

"Tapi Hyuuga kalau misalnya ada yang sanggup mengalahanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke dan Neji sudah selesai mengganti baju mereka.

"Hm.. aku akan melakukan apapun yang lawanku inginkan." Ujar Neji yakin, sembari menutup pintu lokernya.

"Benarkah sempai ? Kalau aku mengalahkamu dalam pertandingan selanjutnya maka sebagai hadiahnya kan dan aku akan berciuman di depan semua orang." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan bekas cakaran di wajahnya?

"Eh? Kau siapa? Neji terkejut setengah mati melihat penampakkan makhluk aneh itu yang tiba tiba muncul di depannya itu.

"Dobe, kau percaya diri sekal.i" Ujar Sasuke santai sembari bersandar di belakang lokernya.

"Diam kau Teme." Naruto melempar tatapan tidak suka ke Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dikatakan sebagai sahabat karib dari Hyuuga sempai tersayangnya itu.

"Salam kenal Neji Sempai namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siswa baru di 1-A. Aku sangat mengagumi dan menyukaimu sempai. Kau idolaku, kau sangat menawan dan cantik." Naruto membungkuk hormat ke arah Neji.

"Oh kau anak baru yang mau bergabung dengan club kami bukan ? Punya nyali juga kau " Ujar Sasuke sinis. Sedang Neji ia dalam posisi shock karena mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akalnya bocah aneh itu.

"Aku ini punya kemampuan, tidak seperti dirimu Uchiha Sempai." Naruto dan Sasuke saling memberikan death glare.

"U uzumaki San, aku ini lelaki. " Neji sudah sadar dari shocknya dan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan berpikir rasional, sehingga ia menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas, dia pikir mungkin aja Naruto salah mengira gendernya, salahkan Gen keluarga Hyuuga yang membuat dirinya mempunyai kecantikan diatas rata-rata wanita lain.

"Aku tahu." Naruto langsung menebarkan senyum sejuta wattnya ke arah Neji.

"Aku ini lelaki normal." Ujar Neji lagi secara perlahan.

"Aku juga tahu itu." Masih dengan senyum yang menyilaukan pandangan.

"Er… aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis." Neji mundur secara perlahan. Untung suasana loker lagi sepi, cuma ada dirinya, Sasuke dan bocah aneh itu. Sehingga tidak ada yang menyaksikan hal teraneh di dalam hidup Neji itu.

"Dia itu cuma tertarik ama dirinya sendiri." Komentar Sasuke sembari mengucah permen karet.

"Diam kau Uchiha, kau tidak membantu apa-apa. " Bentak Neji pada Sasuke, dia kesel karena sahabatnya itu cuma menambahkan kata-kata tidak penting.

"Tidak masalah, karena pada akhirnya semua akan ditentukan setelah pertandingan. Dan aku pasti akan mendapatkan hadiahku." Ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi yang cukup membuat Neji menjadi merinding.

'Tidak, jangankan ciuman, pegangan tangan aja aku gak pernah' Batin Neji tanpa sadar Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Heh, dia ini sejak kecil dipingit, jadi jangan kaget nanti kalau dia ternyata gak jago ciumannya" Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Neji yang malah dibalas dengan tonjokan maut di perut Sasuke oleh Neji.

"Kau pergi aja, Teme. Sama sekali tidak menolongku." Neji ngamuk besar. Sasuke hanya meringas dan mengelus-elus perutnya itu.

"Ahahahaha." Naruto tertawa lebar. "Kau memang menarik Hyuuga Sempai. Jaa aku pergi dulu, pertandingannya minggu depan, di hari yang sama dan di tempat latihan jam 4." Naruto berlari meninggalkan kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan Uzumaki No Baka " Neji mencoba melempar bola tennis yang berada di sampingnya tapi sayang tidak kena Naruto.

"Hoo, apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyuuga?" Sasuke sudah sembuh dari tonjokan maut Neji.

"Sudah pasti aku akan bertanding dan memenangkan taruhan konyol itu." Neji menggenggam erat raketnya.

"Ya, dengan keperawanan bibirmu sebagai taruhannya" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di kepalanya."

" Shut Up Uchiha bangsat, kau ini sahabat macam apa?" Neji menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Yang beginilah." Ujar Sasuke cuek sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum pernah ciuman?" Ujar Neji sembari menggembungkan wajahnya.

"Hoo jadi memang bener ya?" Sasuke mendekati Neji.

"E e memangnya kenapa?" Neji menoleh malu

Sasuke memegangi dagunya sendiri dan terlihat berpikir keras." Hm, kalau begitu mau aku ajari ?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?" Neji malah jadi tambah mundur.

"Duh, tenang aja Neji, aku ini normal-normal, beda sama kau, Adaw…." Rambut Sasuke dijambak habis habisan sama Neji.

"Cih, jangan menggodaku seperti itu Sasuke." Neji memungut raket dan bolanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Oy Neji tunggu." Sasuke mengejar langkah Neji . "Kau tidak ngambekkan?"

"Huh, liat saja kau Uzumaki Naruto, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan membuatmu berlutut di hadapanku." Mata Neji mengeluarkan api yang membara-bara.

'Hii, Neji yang seperti ini akan sangat menakutkan untuk dilawan, persiapkan nyawamu Uzumaki.' Batin Sasuke.

"Sa.. su.. ke.." Neji memanggil nama Sasuke dengan nada yang berat dan penuh penekanan.

"Ya?" Sasuke mau gak mau ketakutan juga, dia rada nyesel karena telah menggodai Neji seperti tadi.

"Mulai besok kita latihan non stop, untuk mengalahkan bocah narsistik dan kurang ajar itu, mengerti?" Itu bukan lagi permintaan dari sahabat sejak kecilnya, lebih tepatnya perintah absolute dari seorang kapten club kepada anak buahnya.

"Hai ,Taichou" Sasuke tertunduk lemas.

'Liat saja kau Uzumaki, pada akhirnya kau yang akan memohon-mohon ampun padaku, mhuahahahaha' Neji tertawa jahat membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. 'Kadang dia itu manis dan menakutkan' Tapi Sasuke tidak berani menyuarakan kata kata itu, karena Neji sedang dalam keadaan tidak labil, perut sexy nan six pack nya dan rambut indah nan kerennya aja udah jadi korban, kalau salah ucap lagi, bisa-bisa wajah indah dan rupawannya yang kebaret, nah Sasuke tidak mau itu sampai terjadi, apa kata dunia kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang sexy dan bohai itu terluka wajahnya, duh Sasuke tidak mau mengecewakan para fansgirlnya dong.

.

.

.

Tsuduka meow…

.

.

AN : Hay , I'm back…with another NaruNeji fic, oh well bear with me yeah…..

Disini memang bakalan jadi NaruNeji, Sasuke cuma jadi sahabatnya Neji aja. Soalnya mood saya lagi senengnya begitu * Ditimpuk pecinta SasuNeji/Neji Sasu.

FYI, pemakaian kata sempai digunakan karena walaupun penulisannya senpai, dalam pengucapannya dibaca sempai kalau dalam bahasa jepang. Hehehe sebenarnya dua duanya oke aja sie….

Last but not least please drop me a review….. I'll give you hug and kiss

XOXOXOXO


End file.
